Trials Of the Heart
by Alunamai
Summary: A host of little one shots. all are song fics. Enjoy R&R.
1. Neverending Dream

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I also do not own Neverending Dream. That belongs to Cascada and Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

Author Note: Well, heres the trial chapter for that one fic I told you all about. If you want to add songs please list them in your review but before doing so please check the list on my fanfiction profile. So I don't have to weed out the duplicates. So you're aware, that list is not complete and also not in order. The title is pending.

Happy Reading

Alunamai Andalusia

-x-x-x-

Trials of The Heart

By: Alunamai

Chapter One:

Neverending Dream

Mena, Arkansas 1948

One thing I was of, my visions of this man were not going to cease until I found him. For almost forty years, I am forty-seven, I have seen him in my visions. Actually, from the age of seven to nineteen were dreams, at least I think they were. I can't remember much of anything before I woke up in that corn field and killed that farmer that stood over me.

This man from my visions was very tall and had honey blonde hair. His eyes were black and forever searching for something. Whenever I saw him we were in the blackness of night. Only a vampire could see in that dark ness.

I had fallen in love with him. How could I not? He had been in my dreams since I was a child. I had this urge to find this man and lead him to the light in the darkness.

-x-x-x-

I had just left out for this evenings hunting, for I hunted three times a week. I had been feeding off humans then. And they were becoming too familiar with the short pixie woman with red eyes. They called me a witch, devil worshiper, and Satan in the flesh. I was Satan in the flesh. How could they not see me for what I truly was?

Tonight I was in the mood for something different. I decided to head to the forest for wild animal. It was rare that I chose this for food, but I had already rid the town of the vermin that walked the streets. I could sense I was not alone.

"I think it would be wise if you not follow me." I stated darkly. This was how I killed most of prey. By luring them in to a false form of safety.

"No, I think it wise you not be in the woods at this hour of the night. You never quite know what kind of dark creature lurks around the corner."

He was right behind me breathing down my neck. Although I knew he could do me no harm the fear was still there. I felt his one arm wrap around my waist and pull me up off the ground. His other hand had clasped over my slightly opened mouth. I took that as my initiative to bite him, which prompted him to drop me.

I hit the ground and stayed there out of shock for falling. I looked up at my attacker and (if it were possible) nearly had a heart attack. The man who looked down at me was the man from my visions. The same honey blonde hair and the same searching eyes that didn't rest until they met mine. That's how I knew I was the one he was searching for, even if he didn't know it.

I'm waiting for the night 

_Drifting away_

_On the waves of my dreams_

_To another day_

_I'm standing on a hill_

_And beyond the clouds_

_The winds blowing still _

_And catching my doubts_

"Jasper Whitlock." He held his hand out to help me up off the ground. "I am sorry if I frightened you, I just thought you were…"

"Food." I took his hand and pulled myself up. "Mary Alice." I said my name as if it were foreign to me. "I was just on my way for… food." I stated.

I'm hunting on the night 

_The slave to my dream_

_An illustrated scene_

_That descends in the sleep_

_We're playing for the fights _

_Emotional games_

_I'm turning off my eyes_

_And hiding my shame_

-x-x-x-

"Let me walk you home." He called after me as I started towards the dilapidated barn I called home.

"Sir, why would anyone, such as yourself, find in walking a girl, like me, home?" I asked completely confused by his statement.

"It's late, miss, and I would feel better in making sure you made it home safely."

"Sir, I assure you, I am quite capable of walking home on my own. I have been for twenty-eight years." I said the last part as quietly as possible. Though I knew he could still hear me.

"Please, it would make me feel better." He played that card out very well. A man of manners is hard to find.

"Alright." I replied quietly. We started towards the barn and he gently grabbed my hand. It wasn't more than a mile or so from where we were. As we strolled down the road at a slow pace he would steal glances in my direction to see if I was watching him. Eventually I started to giggle. "Stop that." I laughed.

"Stop what?" He stopped walking a moment and stared at me. It was so adorable. "You seem so… so… nervous. Why is that?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me."

"Catch me and maybe I'll tell you." I took off with a start. He was close behind as we ran towards the field in back of the old barn.

_A neverending dream _

_A dream of you_

_I believe I received _

_A sign of you_

_Tonight I want to hide _

_My feelings too_

_As you do when I want to be with you_

"I caught you!" a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around my slender waist and I flew backwards into the tall grass and wild flowers of my backyard. "Now please tell me why your so nervous around me?"

I'm waiting for the night 

_Drifting away _

_On the waves of my dreams _

_To another day_

_I'm standing on a hill_

_And beyond the clouds_

_The winds blowing still_

_And catching my doubts_

"When I was a child, and this is truly all I can remember, I had visions. And you were always in them. It was like a sign I was to be with you." I whispered. "It's like I found my needle in a haystack when we were there in the woods. The funny thing is your eyes are not searching anymore for that one thing you needed. I am that one thing you needed."

"Your eyes tell the story of your past, Alice. Only you have not been able to read or control the feeling behind them long enough to realize that. I am here to guide you."

I'm watching all the flowers 

_Dyeing away_

_Inheated by the breath _

_Of the dawning day_

_I'm waking up in spring _

_And kissing your face _

_The sweet in moving _

_I feel your embrace_

_A neverending dream…_

And with those words he spoke I turned over and kissed his stone cold lips with all the passion I possessed.

A/N: Okay, how was that? Was it good? Did you like? R&R!


	2. Afterglow

Authors note: Hey! Thanks for those who are kind enough to review. You all keep me going. But If I don't get more reviews I won't continue.

Now this is Chapter Two. I have decided to go with each chapter having a different couple. So bare with me. It will keep you all interested. So here goes!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Or Afterglow By: INXS

Trials of the Heart

By: Alunamai

Chapter Two: Afterglow

Carlisle POV

Ashland, Wisconsin

1921

It has been nearly ten years since I last saw Esme Platt. She was the only human I had ever come across that had me restraining my hunger for her blood. The heavenly scent still lingers in my nose. It's funny how a woman can have such an effect over a man. I never thought I would ever find someone I wanted more. But as you can see, I was obviously wrong.

Here I am 

_Lost in the light of the moon_

_That comes through my window_

I sit here staring out the morgue window watching the moon move slowly across the night sky. Her small frame sits on the stretcher she was brought on, half dead, half alive. I had bitten her just to save her from death, it was selfish I know, but it had to be done. I wasn't going to live the rest of eternity with out her. I had lost her once; I was not about to lose her again, especially to death.

"Carlisle!" I heard her scream. I know she hadn't seen me. She was unconscious was she had been brought in, considered to be dead. But I had heard the heart beat; I smelled the little bit of life that still clung to her. I was going to be the one who would save her, for I was the only one who knew she was still even alive.

Bathed in blue 

_The walls of my memory_

_Divides the thorns from the roses_

_It's you and the roses_

**Flashback 1911 Columbus, Ohio**

"Good evening, I'm Dr. Cullen, I will be your attending physician."

"Esme Platt." She said shyly. This I expected.

"now what seems to be the problem Ms. Platt?"

"Esme, and I broke my leg."

"Then you may call me Carlisle. And how did you do that?" I started to access the damage.

"I fell out of a tree."

(End Flash Back)

I moved over to where she lied, I took up a wet cloth and wiped her face gently for it was still caked with dry blood. I had been doing this for about three hours now, because in order for me to have her continue the transformation at home, she needed to be cleared of the blood. My fear was Edward trying to destroy this angel before she had a chance. Only problem was trying to get the rest of her. It's funny how I would be thinking of being a gentleman, when this girl was supposed to be dead.

I walked down to one end of the hospital and found one of my favorite nurses, she was not at all dazzled by me, she gave me attitude and she was also a vampire. Her family and mine spent most holidays together. She was the only one who would understand what I was about to ask of her.

"Agatha, I need you to come with me to the morgue." She gave me the strangest look ever. Her gold eyes looked over my face for a moment, as if she were trying to read my mind. I spoke very quickly trying to explain what I needed her for.

"Of course, Dr. Cullen. I will be there in a few moments."

I returned to the morgue and quickly started to change the paper work for the other woman that had been brought in. The ironic part of the two women is that they both tried to commit suicide in the same manner and they looked a like. Only this one was a Jane Doe and Esme came in with an identity. Now this poor woman will have a proper burial. And Esme will finally be where she belongs, with some one who will love her and take care of her. Obviously her husband was not good to her, why else would she attempt to commit suicide.

_Touch me and I will follow _

_In your afterglow  
Heal me from all this sorrow  
As I let you go _

_I will find my way when I see your eyes  
Now I'm living in your afterglow_

(Flash back)

"Now, I need you to grab hold of my arm and squeeze when you feel any pain as I try to set your leg." She did as told. I had half expected her to gasp at how cold my skin felt. I began to set her leg back into place.

"AHHHHH!" She screamed.

"We're done." I told her as I heard the snap. "now all I will need to do is to wrap this and you can go home."

I deliberately wrapped her leg slowly. And in that time we spoke about her family, likings, what she wanted to do with her life, and she asked me questions. Tons of questions. And I answered them as truthfully as possible.

(End Flashback)

Agatha entered the morgue and I was just about done with the other girls paperwork.

"Does any one else know that were two of them?"

"Seamus, but I sent him hunting, his eyes were blacker than I had ever seen them. Had to of been from bringing in this one." I pointed at Esme. Seamus was Agathas husband, and he drove the morgue truck at night.

"Well, we can't spend all night cleaning this girl up. We have to get her cleaned and out of here. She can't possibly stay here.

_Here I am, lost in the ashes of time, but who wants tomorrow?  
In between the longing to hold you again  
I'm caught in your shadow, I'm losing control  
My mind drifts away, we only have today_

Touch me and I will follow in your afterglow  
Heal me from all this sorrow  
As I let you go I will find my way  
I will sacrifice 'til the blinding day when I see your eyes  
Now I'm living in your afterglow

_Who needs tomorrow when we have today? I have you now, and I will never let you go. _I couldn't possibly let her go. I was sacrificing my job by saving her. If I had not bitten her, she would be dead by now. And now I only had a matter of three hours till my shift was up and I would be packing Edwards bags and mine. We were on our way to New York.

"Carlisle! Please! I can't! NO!" she was screaming again.

"When was the last time did you see her?"

"Ten years. She left such an impression on me that I never forgot her. And obviously she has not forgotten me." I admitted.

"She's dreaming. And she obviously kept you on mind at all times. You're the one saving her from her husband in this one. But she is arguing that she can't go. That her husband will find her and kill you both." Agathas gift was reading dreams of humans. It was her personal entertainment that was why she worked in the hospital.

_When the faith has gone as I let you go, as I let you go_

Touch me and I will follow in your afterglow  
Heal me from all this sorrow  
As I let you go I will find my way, I will sacrifice  
Now I'm living in your afterglow

I had returned to the window to watch as the moon floated across sky. I had almost lost all faith of seeing her again. I followed in her afterglow; I lived in her afterglow. But I found her. I have her back and now three days I wait. I wait for her to awaken.

"She's ready to be moved. Now, you have to wait until she is awake to start your move to New York. I will send some clothes over with Seamus before we start on our way to Canada." And she left. I sometimes wondered what Agatha was like as a human most likely a very caring woman.

Three days had passed and I stood in the window, watching as the moon snaked it's way across the sky. She had awoken six hours ago and was not talking to me. She sat in the bed I had laid her in and read. She was upset about what I had told her. That she was a vampire, that she would never be able to die, never be able to eat, and would be on a diet of blood for the rest of her life.

She had risen from the bed and stood behind me. She wrapped her arms around my waist and stood on her tiptoes so she could reach my ear. Then I heard the sound of her beautiful voice.

"Bathed in blue, the walls of my memory divides the thorns from the roses, it's you who is closest."

A/N: So what do what do you think? I hope you all liked it. R&R!


	3. Holding Out For A Hero

Authors Note: Hey everyone! Finger sandwiches are the bomb! Don't ask, long story! Oh sorry about the song lyrics not looking how they're supposed to. I'll fix that! ( when I was writing this I pictured Emmett looking like the human Shrek from Shrek 2.)

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or Holding Out For a Hero by: Bonnie Tyler

Trials Of The Heart

By: Alunamai

Chapter Three:

Holding Out For A Hero

Rosalie POV

Gatlinburg, Tennessee, 1935

"For the millionth time, I am not going!" I yelled as I started up the stairs towards Edwards room.

"Now you listen here young lady, you are going and that is final." Carlisle called after me.

"NO!" I had reached Edward's room and entered. I slammed the door behind me and sat against it.

"What happened now?"

"That crazy man wants to go hunting." I laughed a bit. "Why do we always have to go hunting?"

"Do you not realize what you are?" Edward gave me a look of uncertainty.

"Of course I do. I didn't ask to be turned into this… this monster."

"Rosalie, non of us did." Edward helped me to my feet and hugged me.

Carlisle had brought me into this lifestyle for Edward. He thought he could just throw us together and we would fall in love like he and Esme. Unfortunately for him, Edward is more like an older brother than that of a boyfriend. He is just not ready for love. He also keeps to himself.

"Rosalie Lillian Hale! Get down here this instant!" I heard Esme call from the stairs. "Edward you too."

We stepped out the door together and headed down the stairs. Esme and Carlisle stood at the bottom of the stairs and waited for us to join them. I gave Carlisle a look that would have killed him, providing he was human.

"Now, we are going up into the Appalachians." Esme stated as we all piled into the car. "And we will be splitting up this time, we all need some time to ourselves."

"Fine by me." I said quietly. I laid my head on Edwards shoulder and he put his arm around my waist. This was a comforting gesture, although I am sure Carlisle wished it were more. In my twenty-year-old mind, I wished I had more than this. I wish I had a husband to love me endlessly.

_Where have all the good men gone_

_And where are all the gods?_

_Where's the street-wise Hercules_

_To fight the rising odds?_

_Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?_

_Late at night I toss and turn and dream of what I need_

We had arrived at our destination about three hours later. I was instructed to stay with Edward, for Carlisle wasn't sure I could be trusted to be on my own. Funny, he lived how long before he had anyone? And he also let Edward live on his own for a while.

I followed Edward for about a half hour. I began to wonder on my own towards the east. That's when I heard the sound of a fight.

I raced towards the sound of the fight and saw a human god fighting off a giant grizzly bear. He was pretty strong for a human. He had large upper arms and his short curly hair was jet black. He did not have a shirt there for showing his muscles which looked like they were chiseled into marble.

_I need a hero_

_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night_

_He's gotta be strong_

_And he's gotta fast_

_And he's gotta be fresh from the fight_

_I need a hero_

_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light_

_He's gotta be sure_

_And it's gotta soon_

And he's gotta be larger than life 

He was the man of my dreams. He was strong, handsome, and a fighter. I looked at the small pocket watch that I had left from my paternal father. Just after midnight. What was a human doing in the mountains after midnight? Maybe he was camping or something. I was not sure.

_Somewhere after midnight_

_In my wildest fantasy_

_Somewhere just beyond my reach_

_There's someone reaching back for me_

_Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat_

_It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off feet_

Then I saw the most heart-wrenching thing. The bear had hold of the poor soul and was shaking him violently. He threw him against a tree and I was on that bear faster like flies on a dog. I bit into that bear and drained him of all his blood. Then I proceeded to rip him to shreds.

_Up where the mountains meet the heavens above_

_Out where the lightning splits the sea_

_I would swear that there's someone somewhere_

_Watching me_

_Through the wind and the chill and the rain_

_And the storm and the flood_

_I can feel his approach_

_Like the fire in my blood_

I ran to the mans side and lifted him up. He was barely breathing and he was covered in blood. I had to get him to Carlisle. I wasn't going to lose him, not the man of my dreams.

-x-x-x-x-

"CARLISLE?" I screamed.

"What in the hell did you do? I let you wonder off and this is what you come back with?" Edward was furious. "How could you…"

"I didn't do this, Edward. A bear attacked him and I had to finish the bear off. I saved him, Edward. I saved him." I broke down into dry sobs.

"What is going on… Rosalie, explain your self." I heard Carlisle say. I didn't look at him I just explained everything that happened.

"FIX HIM!" I demanded of my father. "Fix him now. I won't let him die."

"You do not know what you are asking, Rosalie, he will be your responsibility."

"FIX HIM!" I screamed. I must have sounded like a deranged lunatic. " I want him, I love him."

"you barely know him." Carlisle stated.

"Says the man who changed the woman of his dreams. Did I mention, he only knew her for about two hours." Edward pointed out.

"First of all, that was different. We both liked one another. I doubt he has even seen her."

"I have." Came a small feeble voice from behind. "Don't take her away."

"FIX HIM!" I screamed again.

"Alright. I hope you know what you are getting yourself into Rosalie. My hands are already full." Carlisle kneeled over the mans body and bit him.

Three days later, he awoke. Carlisle and I explained everything to him. That's when I learned his name was Emmett. He took everything in stride. He figured that if I was a vampire and if Carlisle was a vampire how bad could it be. We were married six months later while on our way to Washington State.

A/N: Okay, how was that? I hope you all liked it. R&R!


	4. So Beautiful

Authors Note: Here's chapter four. I hope you all like it. I will try and have chapter five up by Sunday. Please enjoy. Oh and the more reviews I receive the faster I will update. Providing I don't have computer problems. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or So Beautiful by Darren Hayes of Savage Garden.

Trials Of The Heart

By: Alunamai

Chapter Four:

So Beautiful

Edward POV

I wish Bella could understand how much I love her for who she is; there is nothing in this world that could possibly take her away from me. Well, almost anything. Carlisle has warned me that if I don't change her, I'll lose her, but I will not let that happen.

"Could you please tell me where we are going?" I looked at her a moment, then returned my gaze to the road.

"That is for me to know, and for you to find out."

"Please Edward."

"It's a surprise." I chuckled. "Providing I do not devour you first." She wore that blue v-neck blouse that looked so exquisite against her skin.

"You know, as well as I do, that you would never…" I looked at her and cocked an eyebrow.

"Wouldn't I?"

""Wait! You probably would, if given the chance. And you know I hate surprises."

"I know." I chuckled. "And were here." I parked right were the pavement ended. I hopped out and rushed over to Bella's side and opened the car door. I held my hand out to her.

"The meadow. You couldn't just tell me we were coming here?" she demanded as I threw her on my back and started to run. " I mean, seriously, you couldn't just say 'oh were going to the meadow'"

"Bell, please stop." I stated. We had arrived at our destination and I placed her on the ground facing the forest. I covered her eyes and slowly turned her around.

"Why…" I removed my hand and she nearly collapsed at what she saw. "Oh, Edward, it's beautiful." She looked around the meadow. I had set up a table in the center of the field and placed candles everywhere. On the table I had placed a bouquet of red and black roses. I also had made her a gourmet meal that I had spent all day making. Well, I had to make it at her house so that her father could tell me if it was prepared well or not. Of course I told him he was just a taste tester. Which is what I told him at prom, too. But tonight was way more important than that of Prom.

"Our table awaits, my lady." I took her hand in mine and tried to put the memory of her warmth in the back of my memory.

"What's the occasion?" she asked as she took her seat and I pushed her in.

I ignored her question and sat across from her. I removed the roses so I could see her clearly in the candlelight. " Eat." I told her. She looked down at her plate and looked at me in confusion.

"Is this what you spent all day doing? Making all this." She indicated the meadow and the meal.

"I didn't set up the meadow. I let Alice and Esme create this on their own. The meadow was their idea of romanticism and I did spend all day on the meal."

"So this is why I was stuck with Jasper and Emmett all day?" she accused.

"Yes, it was a bit of a change for you wasn't it?"

"At least it didn't involve shopping. Movie's I can handle. The paintball tournament I could handle. They are way not nice, though."

I chuckled as she said this. The look on her face when I picked her up from her house was hysterical though. Not only was she locked out of her house, but her hair was covered in blue paint and she was still in her torn jeans and t-shirt. I had to help her get the paint out of her hair before she showered.

"That was more on Emmett than on Jasper. When Rosalie is away, Emmett is ruthless when it comes to winning a competition." I was not joking. He really was. I remember a thumb-wrestling match we had once. He had to be the one who came out on top. But when I beat him six times in a row, we had a real wrestling match. Well, until Esme came tried to break us up. It took Carlisle to come down and yell. It was actually quite funny.

"What is the occasion?" she asked me again.

I looked down at the table and played with the ring in my pocket. I knew I had to get this over with. Otherwise she would pester me until the end of the world.

"Isabella Swan," I was on one knee in front of her. "Would you do me the honor of becoming Mrs. Edward Anthony Cullen?"

"Umm..." her face turned every shade of red there was in a ninety-six count box of Crayola crayons. Maybe a few new shades of red. "Yes."

Whether I'm right or wrong There's no phrase that hits Like an ocean needs the sand Or a dirty old shoe that fits And if all the world were perfect I would only want to see your scars You know they can have their universe We'll be in the dirt designing stars 

I placed the ring on her finger and pulled her in for a kiss. Brief as it was for she was still human. I had decided that now was the perfect time for her to be changed. I could not live with out her any longer. She was my reason for staying in Forks for longer than I should. She was my universe. She was perfect in every sense of the word.

"Does this mean… that you will change me?" she asked.

"Of course it does. I can't leave you human and expect to live an eternity with you. That would be absurd." I chuckled.

And darling you know 

_You make me feel so beautiful_

_Nowhere else in the world I want to be_

_You make me feel so beautiful_

-x-x-x-

We arrived home and were greeted by six very happy vampires.

I can't believe he actually asked her! …does this mean I can't hate her anymore… oh, he has finally found her. I guess he wasn't too young when Carlisle changed him… That's my boy! Well, figuratively speaking.

"Congratulations!" Esme was the first one to say anything out loud. "welcome to the family, not that you were never apart of us anyways." Esme threw her arms around Bella and hugged her tightly.

"Es… me… I … can't … breathe." Bella choked out.

"I'm sorry dear." _Does Charlie know? Did you ask his permission first?_ I nodded in her direction. _Good_

Whether I'm up or down 

_There's no crowd to please_

_I'm like a faith without a clause_

_To believe in it_

_And if all the world was smiling _

_I would only ever want to see your frown_

_You know they can sail away in sunsets_

_We'll be right here stranded on the ground_

_Just happy to be found_

"We should tell Charlie the news. And then I have to call my mother. And when are you…"

"Tonight. We'll tell Charlie that our going camping with Esme, Rosalie, and Alice. We'll come up with a plan to erase you from the picture."

I knew that the only way for us to live peacefully was to have her mauled by a bear, fall off a cliff, something of that nature. Being mauled by a bear would be best. No body to be found. Except in Emmett's case. And he was lucky.

You make me feel so beautiful 

_Nowhere else in the world I want to be _

_You make me feel so beautiful_

_I have lost my illusions_

_I have drowned in your words_

_I have left my confusion to a cynical world_

_I am throwing myself at things I don't understand_

_Discover enlightenment holding your hand_

-x-x-x-

Three days had passed since I had bitten her and proposed. She was at the window watching the fish in the river. I sat on my couch watching her watch the fish. She was gorgeous.

"Bella," she turned around to look at me. " _You are so beautiful._"

A/N: What do you guys think? Was it good? This was actually the first Edward x Bella chapter I have written. I need to know what you all think! R&R!


	5. Crash And Burn

Authors Note: I think if it wasn't for some of my friends I would have gone crazy by now. And you reviewers are totally awesome! Keep up the reviews!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Nor do I own Crash and Burn By: Savage Garden. The lovely Stephenie Meyer owns twilight.

Trials Of The Heart

By: Alunamai

Chapter Five:

Crash And Burn

Jasper POV

She kissed me. This perfect stranger kissed me and what did I do… I kissed her back. How could I feel anything for a woman who has just told she fantasized about me her entire life? I must be going crazy. But then again, I felt she needed me. Like I was to guide her through this monstrous existence. Like we were meant to be together for eternity. That's when I remembered a very faint memory from another lifetime.

Flash back 

"Jasper, you will know when you find her. When I met your mother, I knew she was the one. Although, she did play hard to get, but that changed after a while."

End flash back 

As soon as I had returned the kiss, she abruptly ended it. She leapt up off the ground and ran into the near by barn… if that could be considered a barn.

"Alice, I'm sorry! I didn't mean…"

"It's not you." I heard her call. "I just lost…"

"Control of your emotions. I know. I felt it!" Yes I know I have no room to talk when it comes to the dark gifts.

"You felt… what I was feeling?" she looked at me in awe. "How is that even possible?"

"How are you able to see the future?" I asked. "Why is the grass green and the sky blue? Why have we been brought together?"

"I don't know the answers to those questions." She gave me. " I suppose you don't either."

"I don't have an answer. But I can feel the emotions of others. But yours come in crystal clear. It's like I am supposed to be here with you."

At least that's what I thought was true. I hadn't felt like this in so long. Actually, I never felt like this. The depression I had felt since 1880 was now gone. Maybe she was what I needed. Of that I was unsure.

When you feel all alone  
And the world has turned its back on you  
Give me a moment please to tame your wild wild heart  
I know you feel like the walls are closing in on you  
It's hard to find relief and people can be so cold  
When darkness is upon your door and you feel like you can't take anymore

I rose from were I sat in the grass and made my way to the barn she had gone into. She sat up in the loft hugging her knees. She rested her head on top of her knees and she stared down at the ground. Her angelic face looked sad, but she was unable to produce a single tear. I joined her. Only I wrapped my arms around her shoulders, in which she turned around and wrapped her slender arms around me. I brought her into my lap as she laid her head under my chin.

"Jasper, where do we go from here?"

"I don't know. I truthfully do not know." I answered her as I began stroking her short spiky hair.

I don't know how long we sat like that. All I remember is when she finally stirred the sun was just starting rise over the horizon, signaling that a new day had started. She pulled way slightly from my chest to look me in the eye. I stared down into her beautiful gold eyes and wondered at what our lives would be like together.

"We need to go." She said suddenly. "We need to find someone." She jumped up and grabbed my hand. "we need to be on the next train out of here."

"Alice, where are we going?" I asked her quickly.

"Any where but here." She said quickly. "They know what we are." She jumped down from the high loft.

-x-x-x-

Canada December 31, 1949

"When are we going to stop traveling?" I asked as we left off the train with about four large suitcases. Only one of which was mine.

"They're here. He's here. We don't have much time." You know, after two years of this you would think I would know who in the hell we were looking for and I have yet to find out. "We need to find an Agatha and Seamus. They should be able to tell us where to find this Carlisle Cullen."

"Could we get a hotel so we… I don't have to lug the luggage."

"Jazz, we will find them before the hour is thru."

"How do you…"

"There they are. Agatha and Seamus let me stay with them back in the mid 1930's until about 1945."

"Oh." I followed her towards a red haired couple.

"Mary Alice! It's been a while." The woman said happily. "Now is this the young man you wrote us about? My, he is handsome. Say, what is your name?" her Irish accent was still intact. She couldn't be much older than myself.

"Jasper Whitlock."

"The great Civil War Major that disappeared after being wounded." The one I gathered to be Seamus spoke quickly. "I thought you were turned. That Maria was so infatuated with you that she followed you around. When I heard you were turned I knew who had done it."

I looked at Alice a moment hoping she would be able to explain what in the hell he was talking about.

"Seamus knows the history of almost every person in the world. But there are very few exceptions to that power. Agatha and I are some of them. And he speaks as if he knew you at that time. And Agatha is gifted in the department of healing. She can heal just about anything. Except for polio, the flu, and anything else that could be deadly."

"So tell me child, what brings you to Canada?"

"We are looking for Carlisle Cullen." Alice answered quickly. "At least I think that is his name."

"Carlisle! We were going over there for a New Years Eve Party. You should come with us." Agatha suggested.

"That sounds wonderful."

"Let's get the two of you cleaned up." Agatha started towards the exit of the train depot.

-x-x-x-

We arrived at a huge house that was set way back off the road. We all stepped out of the car and walked up the steps. As soon as we reached the top step the door flew open and out stepped a blonde man. He had a wide smile as he saw us all step out of the car.

"Agatha, my dear, how have you been?" he sounded British. "And Seamus, my man, how's the married life?"

"Very well, Carlisle, very well. And how is Esme and the kids?" kids?

"Esme is fine. Rosalie and Emmett are living in Vancouver and Edward is, well, Edward."

"Very good." I wasn't sure if Seamus was answering Carlisle's first question or just saying very good for Carlisle's statement.

We had entered the house and were told to take a seat. And as soon as we did, in came a man and woman.

"Where are my manners?" Agatha cried. "Carlisle, this is Mary Alice Brandon and Jasper Whitlock."

"Nice to meet you. This is my wife Esme and this is Edward." Some times I wondered why people felt so uncomfortable meeting others.

"They've been searching for us." Edward stated quietly.

How could he possibly know that we have been…

"I can read minds." He stated quickly.

"Well, they are more than welcomed to stay here." Esme said as she hugged Alice. " You are in need of a mother figure." She said quietly to Alice.

-x-x-x-

We were given a room to share. It was small, but it would do. We most likely wouldn't be here long. Alice sprawled her self across the bed and motioned for me to sit beside her. I obliged and sat beside her. She was upset about something.

"Jasper?" she called quietly.

"Yes, dear?"

"Do you love me?" she asked me. It sounded like it was more to herself than to me.

" Yes." I hadn't even hesitated. I did love her. With all my heart. My world revolved around her very being.

"Am I beautiful?"

"Yes."

"Tell me."

"Alice, I am desperately in love with you. You are more beautiful to me than the sun in the sky." I stopped a second. "You can rely on my from now until the end of eternity."

Let me be the one you call  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
You're not alone

"That long huh?"

"You can rely on me. I will always be there for you."

She sat up and threw herself on top of me. This surprised me, for I didn't expect it. She lips attacked mine and I laid us against the bed.

"Marry me, Jasper?" she asked after a few moments.

"Of course." I answered as I flipped us over and she lay beneath me.

-x-x-x-

When you feel all alone  
And a loyal friend is hard to find  
You're caught in a one way street  
With the monsters in your head  
When hopes and dreams are far away and  
You feel like you can't face the day

"Jazz," She whispered. "Don't leave me. Please don't ever leave me."

I looked at her. She was having a vision. Why would I ever want to leave her? I had no reason to.

"JASPER!" she bolted up out of my embrace and stared down at me.

"Alice, are you alright?" Her eyes looked down at me and I saw the fear in her eyes. I brought her close to me and rubbed her back.

"Please don't ever leave me. If anything were to happen to us, please don't ever leave." She whispered so fast that I almost didn't catch it.

"I will never leave you. I would have to be crazy to leave you Alice. You're my life. You always will be my life. Don't you ever forget that."

She clung to my body as I told her this. Sometimes her visions would frighten her enough to threaten me or to accuse me of things that I would never understand. She never told me what she saw in her visions, unless it involved looking for something. Like the time she led me on a wild goose chase looking for a pair of shoes she saw in a vision. I think, that it wasn't a vision at all, but that's me.

'Cause there has always been heartache and pain  
And when it's over you'll breathe again  
You'll breath again

When you feel all alone  
And the world has turned its back on you  
Give me a moment please  
To tame your wild wild heart

"Jasper, just promise me that you will always be there for me. No matter what happens."

"I will never leave your side."

A/N: Okay, now on Tuesday I will get on the train and get the original chapter five and make that chapter six. I hope you all liked this one. It only took me four hours to type! Other things easily entertain me and I was kind of procrastinating. Oh sorry the songs on italisized on the page but I had some problems.


	6. Pretty Baby

A/N: Well here is the next chapter and it is Esme and Carlisle. THANK YOU MORNINGSTRIPE FOR THE SONG IDEA!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.  but Stephenie Meyer Does  YEY! I also don't own Pretty Baby. That was written and sung by Vanessa Carlton.

Trials of The Heart

By Alunamai

Chapter Six:

Pretty Baby

Esme POV

I awoke in a strange room with absolutely no recollection of how i had arrived there. My last memory was jumping off that cliff, or was it seeing Dr. Carlisle Cullen watching over me as I slept? No, that last part was most definitely a dream. There was no way that he was here and still look the same as he did ten years ago. That was physically impossible. He should be at least forty five by now. But then again… Carlisle Cullen was nothing like ordinary people.

The door opened slowly and I sat up faster that a bolt of lightening. What greeted my eyes was most definitely a dream. The blonde haired, golden eyed angel, that I now call my husband, was entering my room. Or what I took to be my room.

"You're awake. How do you feel?"

"Confused." I answered quietly… shyly.

"I thought as much, Ms. Platt." He spoke to me as if I was one of his patients. Which I clearly was.

"Evenson." I looked away from him half expecting him to start yelling at me for I corrected him on my name.

"What happened to the bright high spirited girl I met in Columbus ten years ago?" his concerned voice took me by surprise. I half expected to be slapped.

"She married the Devil." I continued to lookdown at my hands.

"Esme," he sat down on the bed beside me and lifted my chin to face him. "You never have to go back to him. You are more than welcomed to stay here with Edward and I."

"Edward?"

"My son… In a way." My face must have shown my confusion. For he told me the most ridiculous story I had ever heard. "We're not human… Edward, myself, even you. We are vampires, we drink blood. The blood of animals, not humans. We are tamed."

"That is the most ludicrous thing I have ever heard." I pointed out. "The sad part is you expect me to believe you." I was out of the bed at this point. "How long have I been asleep for? For all I know I could still be dreaming. Why else would you be here telling me I'm some creature out of a Bram Stoker novel?"

"Since you jumped off that cliff, and that was three days ago." He stood in front of me as he spoke, his hands resting on my shoulders trying to keep me still. "Why would I, Carlisle Cullen, ever lie to you? You of all people. Why would I lie to you?"

"The impact alone should have killed me." I looked out the window a moment.

"But it did not." He turned my face to look him in the eye. "You need to feed. Your eyes will look much lovelier when they are gold. Would I lie to you?"

I picked up a book on the desk that was near the window. I went back to the bed and and began to read. Carlisle took his place over by the window. To tell the truth, I was not reading. I was more focused on what he told me. Vampires… that was preposterous. There was no such thing. But then I really thought about… He hadn't aged since I saw him ten years ago, and there had to be a reason for that. That had to be it.

I could not say how much time had passed. A couple of minutes would have been and understatement and anything over ten hours would have been cause for suspicion. I stood slowly and walked up behind him. I circled my arms around him and lifted my self to my tip toes. I rested my chin on his shoulder and waited a moment. I waited for the moon to shine on him.

"Bathed in blue, the walls of memory divide the thorns from the roses. It is you who is closest."

He slowly turned himself so he could look at me. We held each others gaze for moment before he asked me the one question I had ever wanted to hear spill from his lips.

"Marry me?" he whispered into my ear.

-x-x-x-x-

_You light me up and then_

_I fall for you_

_You lay me down and then _

_I call for you_

_Stumbling on reasons that_

_Are far and few_

_I'd let it all come down_

_And then some_

_For you_

_-x-x-x-x_

"Yes." I whispered back.

-x-x-x-x-

Edward, of all the ways to describe the boy before Bella would be desolate, angry, and spoiled. Of course that was only half his personality. When I met him, I met the angry, uncooperative and hateful boy.

"Edward please calm down." Carlisle yelled after Edward went off on mine and Carlisle's engagement.

"Do you not know how… how… terrified she is? She's afraid that if she says no you'll… harm her. You don't know what her husband had put her through… why she attempted suicide… what happened to her infant son."

"No, but I am sure I will learn in due time. Now what have I told about prying into the minds of others?"

"I CAN"T HELP IT!"

"Please stop, the both of you! You are acting like children." I yelled before thinking. The two of them stopped and looked at me. "Edward, you should know better than to talk back to your elders. And I don't care if you are twenty years old. You still have manners, and I am sure your parents raised you better than this."

"You don't even know who my parents are… were! How can you say things like that?" he stormed out of the room and slammed his bedroom door.

"Edward if you break that door again I swear to God I am going to make you replace it!" Carlisle yelled after him. "Not that it matters, he has the money to do it. What lesson would that teach him?"

I was seated on the sofa and Carlisle came to join me. He motioned for me to come closer to him, to which I obliged. He lifted me from my seat and sat me on his lap. I leaned my head against his shoulder and he rubbed my back.

-x-x-x-x-

_Pretty baby don't you leave me_

_I have been saving smiles for you_

_Pretty baby why can't you see_

_You're the one that I belong to_

_I'll be the embrace that keeps you warm_

_For you're the sun that breaks the storm_

_I'll be alright and I'll sleep sound_

_As long as you keep coming round, oh pretty baby_

_-x-x-x-x-_

We sat there like that for hours. We were meant for one another no matter what the circumstances were. They say that if you love someone that you should let it go. If that person comes back to you then it is meant to be. Carlisle and I belong to one another.

-x-x-x-x-

_And I know things can't last forever_

_But there are lessons that you'll never learn_

_Oh just the scent of you makes me hurt_

_So how's it you that makes me better_

_Why can't you hold me and never let go_

_When you touch me it is me that you own_

_Pretty baby oh the place that you hold in my heart_

_Would you break it apart again… oh pretty baby_

-x-x-x-x-x-

A/N: Okay I know the song really doesn't go with the story but it was the song that was being sung in Esme's heart all those years she hadn't seen Carlisle. She wanted him all those years and now she has him. Corny, I know. Well Tell me what you think! R&R!


	7. He Love Me, He Loves You Not

Authors Note: Yes I know that this chapter should be from Emmetts point of view, but this kind of just hit me as I was walking from math to the computer lab. This is a Alice, Jasper, and Maria chapter, in present day. (um I know I am jumping around but you all seem to love it! And this is entirely from Alices POV)

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, New Moon, or the Song He Loves Me, He Loves You Not. They belong to Stephenie Meyer and Dream.

Trials Of The Heart

Chapter Seven:

He Loves Me, He Loves You Not

Alice POV

The news of Edward and Bella's engagement was the best news any of us could receive. The worst news any of us could receive was that there was a possibility that we could have a visitor from Jaspers past. Since we have all learned our lessons since the Bella, cliff, Italy, Edward, suicide, Aro, and Volturi incident… none of them are jumping to conclusions. Um, she is most definitely coming to this house!

The doorbell rang and Carlisle was the first to reach the door… considering he had just received the mail. He opened the door and there stood this gorgeous five foot some thing brunette. She wore a flower patterned dress that was pretty much in style now a days. It went down to her knees and beneath that she wore black leggings. Her shoes were a pair of basic black slides.

"May I help you?" Carlisle asked the strange girl.

"Is there a Jasper Whitlock at this residence?" she had a slight southern drawl. Obviously she has never left the south like I had the moment I found out what I was. I went to Chicago first and then I traveled the states.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the little whore that took my man!" she walked towards me and I took a step back up the stairs. I was greeted with a hand on my shoulder and the scent of my husband's cologne. My favorite… Armani Code.

"Why hello, Maria. What brings you back into my life a century later?"

"Oh, you know, congratulate my ex fiancée on getting married. Wish him well…" She stopped a moment and gave a look of utmost disgust. "What the hell do you think Jasper? You leave with out a word and expect me to be okay with it!"

"That was my plan! Obviously it worked. I found what I was looking for. And for the record I never loved you. You were just there!"

"Children now lets not argue. We can get along peacefully." Carlisle tried to butt in but Ms. Maria was not having it.

"Go away. This does not involve you."

"This is my family." Carlisle tried. Jasper must have shook his head for Carlisle then gave up.

"Now Maria, why find me when you know that it is over between the two of us?"

"I thought I'd try to fix things between us."

"I am a married man. I have Alice now. She was what I wanted. What I had been searching for."

-x-x-x-x-

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed. "Who the hell does she think she is?" I asked Bella. "Why does she come for him now?"

"I honestly do not know." She said quietly. "Who is she exactly?"

"She was the one who changed Jasper. Jasper has told me nothing but horror stories about this girl. She was the reason that he left. He was depressed because of her way of life. He didn't like killing humans. But he didn't know any other way to survive. Neither one of us did… until we met Carlisle."

"What we need is a strategy to getting rid of her. But how?" Rosalie said quietly. "I have never had this problem before."

"You have lived a sheltered life with Carlisle. I have lived out on the streets, and I know how hard it can be." I glanced out the window to see the two of them walking down towards the river. "I HATE HER!"

"Of course you do. She is trying to steal your Jasper." Emmett stated as he entered the room. " If she were a man I would destroy her for you. But alas, she is not."

I continued to look out the window and stare at them. That was when she looked up at me and deliberately grabbed Jaspers hand. Jasper in turn yanked it from her grasp.

"Ms. Maria must die."

-x-x-x-x-

_Pulling petals off a flower trying to get your way.  
Keep pulling til' it says what you want it to say.  
Girl you can pick a field full of daisies,  
But he'd still be my baby.  
I know you can hardly wait til I'm away from him.  
Instinctively, I know what you're thinking,  
You'll be giving him an open invitation,  
But my baby won't be taken in._

-x-x-x-x-

Now I was not about to stand for this. I took off down the stairs and I was out the back door with in seconds. I could hear Emmett calling Edward and Carlisle, warning them of a possible fight. Then I heard Bella call for Esme to come and help.

"Get your filthy human killing hands of my husband. You are nothing but a tramp!" I yelled as I approached. Jasper immediately retreated towards the house. "I have never, a century, ever gone after some one elses man! That is just wrong and indecent."

"Sorry to break your heart but you did. You took mine." She snapped.

"Jasper is my husband. He was not with you when I met him!" Edward must have read my thoughts for he held me back from going after her. "Why must you have him?"

"I love him."

"No you don't." I yelled. "Nothing you do will ever get him to be yours."

-x-x-x-x-

_You can pout your cherry lips,  
Try to tempt him with a sweet kiss.  
You can flit your pretty eyes,  
He ain't got his hands tied._

Chorus:  
No chains to unlock,  
So free to do what he wants.  
He's into what he's got.  
He loves me, he loves you not.  
No matter what you do, he's never gonna be with you.  
He's into what he's got  
He loves me, he loves you not.

-x-x-x-x-

She smiled a half hearted smile and then tried to attack me. Emmett was on before she was even two feet near me. He held her back.

"He is free to do what he wants. But I can assure you, he is in love with me."

"I can change that!" she yelled.

This couldn't be happening. Why did she want him so badly.

"Your going to realize when it's too late that he no longer loves you!" she yelled. "And you can't have him! HE"S MINE!"

I wrenched my self free of Edward and I ran into the house. I was followed by Jasper who was more concerned for me. I stopped at the kitchen counter and placed my hands on top of it. Jasper came in right behind me and wrapped his arms around me and lifted me up. He carried me up to our room and sat us on the couch.

"What does she want from you?" I demanded.

"What she wanted a hundred years ago, my love, acceptance, and complete control over my soul. Which she is not going to get. I love you too much. I can't imagine life with out you. I told her when I came to from the transformation process that I did not care for her the way she did me. I just stayed because I had no where else to go."

I snuggled up closer to him. His arms tightened around me. I couldn't stand being away from him. Not for another second. Especially after what happened in Italy. When I returned from that, Jasper and I stayed in our room for a week.

-x-x-x-x-

It had been a few hours since I had last seen _HER_. I went down stairs and saw Edward and Bella watching a movie. Or rather having a make out fest. _Edward, get a room._

"There you are my little enemy!" came a voice from behind me. I cringed when I recognized it.

-x-x-x-x-

_You're the kind of girl that is always up for do or dare.  
Only want him just because he's there.  
Always looking for a new ride,  
The grass is greener on the other side.  
You're the kind of girl who's not use to hearing no,  
All your lovers try to take you where you wanna go.  
It doesn't matter how hard you try, you're never gonna get with my guy._

_Doesn't matter what you do, he's never gonna be with you._

Give it your all girl, give it all ya got.  
You can take your chance at a second hand shot.  
Say what you want girl, do what you do.  
He's never gonna make it with you.

-x-x-x-x-

"I hope you understand that you are not in the presence of good company. We have only let stay long enough to be a guest. You welcome has since past and we all want you out of or lifes. Find your self another boyfriend and leave mine alone." I walked her to the door for I was thru with this. "Now good bye and good luck." And with that I slammed the door.

A/N: Okay next Thursday I will most likely update Insanity. I hope you all enjoyed this! Thank you!


	8. You're the Boss

Authors Note: I can't believe how many of you are actually paying attention to the way this fic is going. Kudo's to all. Now I am going to twist this one up just a bit. It will be from both Emmett and Rosalie's POV because the song kind of call's for it. Oh, best story ever, I was editing pictures that I have had since February when I went to the Chicago auto show. I found one picture very interesting. Now mind you I was taking a very educated guess at what Edwards car might look like. So I took the first picture of Silver Volvo I could find. Turns out that it was the exact car he drove. I will have it posted on my my space page with the next few days! Don't pay any attention to the old man in the drivers seat, he didn't know I was taking the photo!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or You're the Boss. Twilight is to Stephenie Meyer as You're the Boss is to Brian Setzer's Orchestra. (Damn that SAT!)

Trials of the Heart

By: Alunamai

Chapter Eight:

You're The Boss

Emmett POV

Present Day

"I want to know which one of you three boys put a snake in my shampoo bottle and that is including the temporary red hair dye!?" Rosalie came out of the washroom and threw a garden snake at Jasper who only doubled over in laughter. She had nothing but a towel around her and she was covered in red soap bubbles. Half of it was blood the other was die.

"Jasper Whitlock what in the hell are you laughing at?" She demanded.

"Nothing. Just something your husband did. I think I will try and contain not only your anger but my fits of laughter." I couldn't believe he sold me out like that.

"Emmett, my love, please come with me." She said in a death like calmness. Then she turned on her heel and stomped up the stairs. Leaving a soapy trail behind her. I turned to Jasper and gave him a questioning gaze.

"How did she know it was temporary hair dye?" asked my brother, who, by the way, causes just as much trouble, if not more, as I do. The only one we need on our side is Edward, who is not willing enough to come to the dark side.

"She is the one who is obsessed with her looks and every type of hair and makeup product since 1932… or when ever she started into enjoying her beauty." Jasper rose from his position on the sofa and started towards one of the computers in the kitchen. "I suggest you go talk to your wife, she is not as upset as you think. Oh, but there will be yelling, and we all can't wait for that to happen. Oh, the heavenly yelling!" he snickered some more.

"Shut up, Jasper!" I started up the stairs and made my towards Rosalie and mine room. She was not out of the shower yet. It would be interesting to see what she looked like with red hair, but it would be gone before I could see it. She would have washed it out a thousand times by the time she reappears from the shower. Oh well. Maybe next time.

-x-x-x-x-

He has no idea what the hell he is doing half the time. You would think that after seventy-one years of marriage that he would have figured out that I don't like the practical jokes he plays on me. How many times have I told him, don't put things in my shampoo, or I don't like garden snakes in anything I own… I don't like snakes at all. They scare the hell out of me! One of these days I swear I will… never mind.

I walked out of the bathroom and entered the large walk in closet. I noticed as I walked that he was sitting on our sofa sulking like a young boy who has been caught trying to open all the Christmas presents under the tree. Partially regretful for being caught and partially happy that he is getting that toy gun he wanted from the toy store. What was I to do with him? He was too adorable. So I hid myself in the closet, it was so hard to remain mad him.

After about ten minutes of dawdling in the closet I heard a soft knock on the door of the closet. I turned to look in the direction of the door and saw my husband standing there with his head hung down in shame and apology. I wondered how long he had been standing there.

"Now Emmett, why did you put a snake in my shampoo bottle?" I asked gently. I didn't want to start a fight tonight.

"It was actually all Jasper's idea, he said…" I raised my hand up to stop him. I knew him all too well to know that this was not Jaspers idea… in any shape, way, or form. I wasn't going to argue it further; I just was not in the mood tonight.

I turned back to the clothes racks in my closet and tried to find a dress a dress that would match my mood. I was uncertain, and I did not own a single outfit that equaled uncertainty.

-x-x-x-x-

_When it comes to kissing_

_I just got to keep insistin' on baby_

_You sure do swing_

_And when it comes to kissin_

_I just got to keep insistin oh on Daddy_

_You are the king_

-x-x-x-x-

Emmett POV

She was so cute when she didn't know what to wear. Especially while wrapped in a towel. I wrapped my arms around her and she turned to face me. I kissed her ever so gently on the lips and then pulled away. Her eyes read mine and she giggled.

"For all the years we have been together you still bring butterflies into my stomach. I hate that about you." She laughed a little more.

"That's why I do it."

-x-x-x-x

_Baby, you've got me beat up and down, inside out and across, oh yeah!_

_But in the middle of the night, when the moon is shinin' bright oh,_

_You're the boss._

_Talkin' 'bout a-dancin' and a-down home romancin'_

_Oh, daddy, you make the scene._

_Talkin' 'bout a-dancin' and a-down home romancin'_

_Oh, baby, you are the queen._

_Man, when push comes to shove, when it comes down to love_

_You're the boss._

_Oh, But in the middle of the night, when the moon is shinin' bright oh, _

_You're the boss._

-x-x-x-x

We were meant for one another. Nothing in the whole world could take her away from me. If she were destroyed tomorrow, I would find a way to die. I could not live with out her. I think all the men of this house hold think that way. Especially Edward.

I grabbed one of the hangers and held it out to her.

"Wear this." I suggested.

""I really don't think Carlisle and Esme would appreciate me parading around in my lingerie."

"Like you haven't done it before." She slapped my arm playfully and walked away.

"You're the best of everything!" we said together.

"you're a peach." She called back.

" You're a plum."

"You're a diamond."

"You're a pearl."

-x-x-x-x-

_You're the best of everything._

_You're a peach._

_You're a plum._

_You're a diamond._

_You're a pearl._

_You're the best of everything._

_Oh, Daddy, you're my man._

_Oh, Baby, you're my girl_

_When it comes to knowin' which way the wind is blowin'_

_Oh baby, you sure are wise._

_And when it comes to knowin' which way the wind is blowin'_

_Oh daddy, you take the prize._

_Baby, you're a genius when it comes to cookin' up some chili sauce._

_But in the middle of the night, when the moon is shinin' bright oh,_

_You're the boss._

_You're the boss._

_You're the boss._

_You're the boss._

_Oh baby, you're a genius when it comes to cookin' up some chili sauce._

_But in the middle of the night, when the moon is shinin' bright oh,_

_You're the boss._

_Oh when it comes to kissin', I just got to keep insistin'_

_Oh, baby, you sure do swing._

_And when it comes to kissin', I just got to keep insistin'_

_Oh, no, daddy, you are the king._

_Oh, you've got me beat up and down, inside out and ACROSS!!!_

_RREERRRRR, But in the middle of the night, when the moon is shinin' bright oh,_

_You're the boss._

_You're the boss._

_You're the boss._

_You're the boss._

-x-x-x-x-

That's how we were with one another. From the time we met until now. We are some much in love. She is most definitely the boss.

" oh baby you're the boss." I told her.

"Oh baby, you know I like it when you're the boss."

"MMMM, you know I like it when you say I'm the boss."

"Well, then tonight, I'll be the boss. And then tomorrow night… I'll be the boss."

A/N: That was the hardest thing I have ever written. But I go it done. Hope you all like it. Remember to read and review.


End file.
